


Steam

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus ..... sorta, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, typical Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Follows after Clint's Nest in this series.*</p>
<p>A steamy shower encounter followed by an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I am very sorry for being so late with this. I’m doing the August NaNoWriMo, I just handed in five class subject essays and a photography portfolio and now I have a lovely History Speech to work on and present, and it’s been taking the energy out of me lately. I was halfway done with this when everything got piled on, so sorry again.
> 
> This is very short because I started feeling guilty for not uploading sooner so this is a filler chapter/apology smut :D 
> 
>  
> 
> *This continues directly after Clint’s Nest*

He had her pressed up against the elevator, sucking her neck while her hands roamed under his shirt. They broke apart just in time for the elevator to open revealing Pepper.

“Oh, I was just coming to find you two. Lunch is nearly ready, so . . .”

“Thanks, we’ll go wash up, got a bit sweaty sparring.” Natasha managed to lie. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she mentally hit herself in not being able to control it. 

“Okay.” She said before returning to the lounge room. 

By the time they made it to . . . one of their rooms and into the bathroom, their clothes were strewn across the room and Clint had barely turned on the hot water before Nat pushed him into the shower, attacking his neck with her mouth. 

The water washed over them, heating their skin and steaming up the bathroom in seconds, the mirror fogged over completely. 

They had no time to take their time, this was all about release. If they didn’t show up for lunch soon, someone would come looking.

Barely a week earlier Thor had strutted into Natasha’s room, seeking her out after Steve told him that Natasha had the best DVD collection. Or as Thor called them “magic moving pictures”. They had been in the bedroom when they heard the booming voice, and had only just managed to get dressed before Thor shoved open the bedroom door. For once they were thankful for Thor’s lack of understanding in Midgardian stuff, and had simply inquired if they have been engaged in another sparring game. 

Clint’s hands slowly moved down her body. He kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. His hand moved between her legs, brushing over her thighs. This enticed a soft moan from Natasha’s lips. As he touched her, her hips bucked in his hands. Her head fell back onto Clint’s shoulder, gasping against his touch. His fingers moved faster and her breathing hitched, moaning, her eyes closed. 

Clint smiled at himself, he loved hearing Natasha moan against his touch. Soon enough her breathing became ragged, moaning Clint’s name as she collapsed against him. He withdrew his fingers, kissing her neck and collarbone as Natasha came down from her high. She suddenly became very aware of Clint’s arousal pressed against her stomach. Her hand snaked down and stroked him a few times, watching his eyes roll back and his breath caught in his throat. 

Clint hoisted her up and pressed her against the wall as she wrapping her legs around his waist. The chill of the shower wall tiles barely registering in her mind as he entered her. There was no time to be slow, and he didn’t bother with the usual slow, loving pace. His hands tightened on her hips, and Natasha moaned. She rotated her hips so that his body moved at just the right angle. It didn’t take long before his orgasm started building, the pressure building up and up, already aroused from before. Natasha’s second orgasm rippled through her body as she clung to Clint, her nails digging into his shoulders and screaming. That was all it took for Clint to follow her.

Behind them someone started clapping, followed by a, “I must say, birdy, impressive finish there.” 

Clint looked up to find Tony standing in the bathroom door wearing a smug grin. 

“Though the steam fogged up the detail but still, wow, you two could make a living out of that.”

“Stark, what the hell are you doing here?” Clint growled, trying to use his body to shield Natasha from Tony’s wondering eyes. Still he managed to ogle Natasha’s breasts.

“Pepper told me to come find you for lunch. Nat wasn’t in her room so I figured she was here.”

“So you barged in without knocking?” Natasha demanded. The warm water was still running, and it was hard to keep an angry face with water beating down on your face. 

“I did knock. Like twelve times, didn’t I, Jarvis?” he asked, 

“Yes, sir, you did knock. But you entered even after I informed you that Mr Barton and Miss Romanoff were otherwise engaged and unable to answer.” The A.I. informed.

“You are a traitor, you don’t tell them that.” Tony whined. 

“You are dead.” Natasha growled and Tony felt a tad bit of fear rush through him. Even naked she was still terrifying when angered. 

“Sir, Pepper is now inquiring as to where you are.” Jarvis interrupted as politely as an A.I. could.

“Tell her I’m on my way, and if I don’t make it, suspect Birdy and Spidey.” And with that Tony walked “calmly” to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest places or events you’d like to see. Also, I’m considering doing chapters for the Helicarrier. What does everyone think of that? Or would that be better as a separate story?  
> I can’t guarantee that the next chapter will be up this week, but I will work on it :D


End file.
